This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One component of the bioinformatics core is enhancing the library information services available to network members. The USD Libraries plays a primary role by providing this literature and database access. Document delivery capability has been improved with BRIN funding by the installation of three workstations housing two Dell computers, one HP color laser printer, one HP b&w printer, and one Fujitsu color scanner. This allows more rapid retrieval and delivery of articles using Docline and Internet Ariel software. Support for online databases of scientific journals has been essential to both faculty and students at USD and at the partner undergraduate institutions. More details are found under shared facilities.